Duel With the Wolves
by flamingpluffy
Summary: A new student arrives at Duel Academy; there is strange events that begin to happen. Wolves are lurking in the shadows of the school, and there is an ancient god that to be revealed the plot will begin to develop in the second chapter .


Fan-Fiction- I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX though if I did it there would be a yaoi, and I don't the song "Party Rock Anthem", LMFAO does so here's this fan-fiction!

Author's thought (read this you if want though it will make sense if you do though to tell the truth I don't really care about these things myself) - There will be added characters, there will be yaoi, there will cruel humor, character bashing, and you'll see because I'm just taping this! Hope you like it, and please no flames.

Dear Readers,

When I first wrote this I had made up the character Snow while role playing with Zoomie, and I had always thought that it would be cool to be Pegasus's sister, or brother. This plot line will develop in three major pairings. The two main pairings will JadenxJesse, and JadenxHaou as their will be Aster with the fantasy (OC) character, Snow. Thank you for your time,

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

**Duel With the Wolves**

Prologue

In ancient times, the king of the wolves was cursed after losing in a duel, and so when he returned to those who loved, respected him, they turned their backs to him as he was exiled from his kingdom. For his selfishness, they trapped him into a human body not only that a female body. If someone had accepted him for what he was then he would go back into a male's body.

Chapter I- In the Darkness Pt.1

Normal Pov

At Duel Academy, there was a small crowd around the Slifer bill board where there were names of the new students, and their assigned dorms. One name stuck out in particular.

Name: Snow Pegasus.

Dorm: Slifer.

Note: Will be moved up to Obelisk.

Jaden, who was part of the crowd with Sirus, asked, "Who is Snow Pegasus?"

Sirus looked at his best friend in disbelief, "Aniki, you didn't know that Pegasus had a little brother?"

"Pegasus has a little brother?" Jaden said.

Alexis, who was passing by answered his question, "Yeah, though no one knows what he looks like, or anything like what kind of dueling deck his uses."

Jaden hyped up, "Cool, when are they going to get here?"

Professor Banner told them, "Right now, I believe."

"Oh man, let's go!" Jaden yelled as he and Sirus left to the docks.

Lmafao new album coming soon

Sorry for party rocking

Yea bitch

Snow's Pov

Yawning, I looked out toward the island though I had heard the rumors about this academy well I expected more.

Putting my hand through my pitch black hair that hid my silver wolf ears that twitched in contact with my hand as my silver wolf tail swayed.

I wore leather pants that went to my knees that had bleached places in them as there were two pockets on the lower pants legs then the two smaller ones on the waist. The pants went to my waist, covering what needed to be as they was form fitting. I had a sleeveless, backless, black gothic sun dress that had white lacing on the sides to the long sleeved white backless shirt. I wore my halved jacket that designed to look like a prison's shirt, striped black and white with a hood resting on the back. Though no one could see that I was wearing silver mixed with black rose and iris decorated belt. My shoes had heels on them that was three inches, and knots. I was pale as my brother Pegasus, as I always said my best feature was my wolfish, golden copper eyes.

The howling of the boat told me that the ship had finally arrived at its destination so I took my chance to leave the boat before the crowd started to get antsy or the stampede to arrive.

Sighing I noticed no one was there so I took my book out as I walked to the dorms though my mind was changed to the beach for there was someone who was running my way. Actually there was three some ones approaching the ship, one yelled, "Wait up Jaden!"

"Yeah, Serge, the little man can't keep up with us much longer." The tallest one.

The little squeaked, "Hey, Hallsberry, I'm not collapse that easily!"

The one that they called Jaden said, "We're almost there!"

Humming, I then took that as my cue to flee to the beach to avoid attention as it was the exit I was looking for I took out my book, and began reading.

PARTY ROCK

YEA

Wooo!

LETS GO!

Atticus's Pov

There was allot of women here at the shore again, and there was the new students coming from the dock. Especially that Goth chick as he eyed the person before his eyes widen, that's a guy? He was eying the Adam's apple as he thought he was very inventive though weird but had good taste in books. It was a book from 'a guide to series' so I approached him or it out of curiosity.

I noticed that he was almost done with the book as I introduced myself, "I see your reading the 'a guide to series' as I also like that too, my name Atticus, what's your name?"

He took a minute to answer as he closed the book, "Snow."

"I see you're a Slifer." I said trying to make small talk.

He merely said, "Maybe."

Before Atticus could ask another question, Zane's voice rang in, "Hey, Atticus... who is this?"

"You know, you should go inside to dry off before you catch something else besides for your fan club over." Snow informed me as he exited.

Zane asked, "Was that Snow Pegasus?"

"I think so." I answered.

Zane quickly said, "He's right."

"Huh?" I blinked.

Zane informed, "You should go inside to dry off before you catch a cold."

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time [X2]

Alexis's Pov

This is plain annoying! Can't Chazz drop it, take 'no' for answer, and bother someone else (god bless their souls whoever they are.) Sighing in anger in my mind I didn't notice someone walking to in front of me. Seconds later, we hit either as I fell on my butt the other had hit the floor completely.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.

I quickly apologized, "No, no, no I'm sorry… who are you?"

"Where are my manners? I'm Snow, and you would be?" he countered as he had gotten up then reached out to help me up.

Suddenly, Chazz, the person I had been avoiding all day, (oh god, doesn't he have a life) popped up as he demanded, "Apologize to Alexis for bumping into her!"

Snow sighed as if it was the hundredth time that he had done that day, "I'm sorry but, I have be somewhere, forgive me for bumping into Lady Alexis."

"Oh its fine-" I started to say but Chazz being Chazz didn't agree, "No its Ms. Lady Alexis to you."

Snow's eyes narrow at Chazz which made him freeze in fear as if he was a blizzard, and it was scary, " I tried being nice but enough is enough. Your lack of other people's space, and time are wearing thin with me. I will ask this only once, get out of my way, boy."

Chazz actually listened as Snow walked past me to say, "Good day, Lady Alexis," then he was gone as I looked over my shoulder so was Chazz, and my mind shouted, 'thank you Snow!'

We just wanna see yaa!

Shake That!

Jesse's Pov

I was going to see what Jaden was doing today until the chair men asked to find Snow Pegasus, the younger brother of Pegasus.

Funny, I didn't know he had one though the chair men said not many knew he did.

A voice spoke, "Excuse, where do you find the chair men's office?"

I looked up to find a calm yet restless pair of copper gold wolfish eyes watching me, "Snow?"

Snow eye's raised, "Do I know you though you look familiar perhaps it's because you're the gem duelist, Jesse?"

I nodded, "Chair men told me to tell you can stay in any of dorms you choose though he knows you have asked for Slifer."

Snow seemed to be in thought for a moment, "Slifer it is."

"You don't want to be in the Obelisk dorm?" I asked

Snow simply said, "No."

"Why not? The Slifer is the lowest of the dorms though it has the best people." I said

"Why should I care?" he said uninterested

I asked, "Which one?"

He answered, "Both."

"So you would have a good time with people you like." I told him

Snow said calmly, "I know your trying to be nice, Jesse, but get real. There is no way I'm going have a friend in this hell hold. Not now or ever."

As he walked away from me, I called out, "Why even come?"

In the club party rock look up on your girl

She on my jock non stop when we in the spot

Booty move away like she on the block

What the track I gots to know

Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white diamino

Gane the money out the door

Syrus's Pov

By the time we went back to our dorm then went to class we were already late, so we snuck in to sit by a new student I think though I couldn't think of it too long.

For Professor Crowler hadn't cared if it was by one minute, we were still late; "Looks like you slackers have detention already."

The new person seemed to disagree, "No its ten to thirty minutes late to get detention."

Professor Crowler growled, "Well excuse me; I didn't know there was an expert on the student hand guide in this class room. Perhaps you should teach class instead. Oh is this class material?"

Turning the page, the student merely said, "No that's your job, and yes."

"Then let do my job, so give me the book so I can teach class." Instructed Professor Crowler.

"I'll think about it and you could say please." He said as turned another page.

"May I please let me see your book?" Grumbled Professor Crowler.

He commented, "Your looking at it, aren't you?"

I muffled my laughter as did other students though on the other hand, the first years, were bursting out in laughter, and my best friend Jaden who wasn't a first year was too.

Professor Crowler on the other hand was furious, he demanded this time, "Give me that book!"

"No for two reasons: One it's not your property, and two, it doesn't have your name on it." He said placing his book mark in it he closed it.

Professor Crowler yelled, "This is my room! See this says my name on it!"

"That only means you are in charge of the class as it has nothing to do with owning the class. Besides, last time I checked, Seto Kaiba owned this school well since he is the founder of this school is he not?" the girl corrected him then added, "See, this is helping me already."

Jaden smiled as he asked the girl, "Hey, can I see your book, oh, please?"

The new girl handed him the book before he said, "A Guide to Series, hey I love those books, let's see which volume it is. A Guide to Volume F: How to Deal with a Fool."

The class erupted in laughter as no one tried to muffle it this time as Professor Crowler lost it.

The Chairmen had opened the door just as he had heard the commotion coming from the room, He told them, "Professor Crowler, I thought I had announced that class was canceled, and, yes, the requirement for being late has been changed in our new student hand book. Thank you, Snow, for pointing that out. So next time would you leave your book in your room?'

"It also says the teacher must clarify when class starts, he didn't, plus he got a minute before Jaden, and Sirus did." Snow pointed out

Chairmen asked, "Is that true Professor Crowler?"

Snow said in a low voice, ""Probably couldn't decide if he wanted to be a girl or boy in front of the mirror this morning"

Of those who heard her laughed softly as Professor Crowler looked like he was going to erupt like a volcano any minute by now.

Snow quickly smiled as she got out of her chair, leaving though she said, "Sorry Professor but if you expect us to follow the rules then you must too. Good Day, everyone, Jaden, Syrus, Professor, and Chairmen."

When the other was gone, the Chairmen agreed, "He is right."

I was thinking he? She's a he? So that was Snow Pegasus?

Yoooo!

I'm runnin through these hoes like drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin

On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin

Hey!

Aster's Pov

As Zane and I walked down the hall they overheard laughter as one person said, "Man did you see Crowler today? He looked like he was going to explode in anger."

"Yeah, especially he got schooled in a debate by a Slifer no less." The other said.

The third one corrected him, "Not for long, he's going to be an Obelisk, heard got perfect scores so that clinches it. He'll be an Obelisk like us besides that was expected since he is Pegasus's little brother."

When they were gone, Zane, and Aster laughed then a third person chirped in.

"Sounds like someone had fun in their first class." I said.

Zane agreed, "Wonder if he's good with his dueling as is with debating."

"I don't know that was my first debate." The person walking with them said.

Zane looked over at said person, "Snow, this is Aster Phoenix."

Snow smiled, "Zane, right?"

I looked snow up, and thinking he dressed like a girl oddly though I could tell he was a guy the thing that stuck out was his eyes. Those wolfish eyes that said I devour you at any moment if I wanted to, or was it that smile spelled out to me that I only doing this because I have on other choice. Since I have to I might as well smile while doing it.

"Feel better?" I suggested to his calmer demeanor.

"Very." Was all Snow says

I saw him glance around for something, or someone though it was just us.

I guess Zane saw this as well as he asked, "Who are you looking for?"

This morning I was nearly trampled by Lady Alexis then I got pestered by an idiot in black that partially demanded me treat the Lady like the Queen of England. Besides for that I'm fine though I left my book with Jaden Yuki in my first class as he said, "No one in particular."

Zane pointed to Snow's dress that he was wearing to ask, "Why are you dressing like a girl?"

The boy in question froze for a moment then run in to the nearest rest room, checking his reflection out.

We heard, "Oh man why did I do this AGAIN! I blame my damn…." Then suddenly a chick started to scream answer the phone because he was trapped in the owner's pocket, "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear via phone style." He pushed the green phone on his droid, "yes, brother."

Smiling at either, we snuck into the restroom both deciding to listen to this conversion, Pegasus asked, "How is school?"

Snow said, "When I arrived it was quiet, I liked that, meet a few people, earned a few enemies, and maybe some allies, how's that sound?"

"Picking on your Professors is not funny, it's hilarious!" Pegasus geed.

Snow smiled wolfishly, "Yeah, especially since I'm the student, and he's the professor. That won't be hit his ego anytime soon."

"Well how are supposed to keep up with a god? Photographic memory is your edge after all. So continue to be good, take your medicine, and I'll call you later fluffy!" His brother teased him.

Snow growled, and man did I say growled, he really growled, "I thought I TOLD you NOT to call me FLUFFY! Whenever you get a chance you do it, especially if there are people around me!"

"Snow." His brother laughed.

Snow calmed down as he said, "What?"

"What did we talk about yesterday?" Pegasus said seriously.

Snow froze as he realized what he had done as Pegasus continued, "Yes, no doing stuff like as for you know I love you my little kami so?"

Snow blushed as he grumbled lowly, "I love you too."

Pegasus tortured his brother a little more, "I didn't hear you."

"~I love you big brother~" Snow squeaked, though he was partially giggling.

Pegasus sighed, "You haven't had your medicine have you?"

Snow hanged up on to proceed to pouch me though as Zane smirked as Snow asked, "How much did you hear, little phoenix, and Zai?"

I stood up right as I held on legs thinking of light he was though I feel that was had he said he was a boy.

"What can I do to get you off my back?" I asked though some part didn't packing him but the part of me that didn't was too thrilled to be doing so. Why did his attitude change so much?

Zane offered, "Here I'll pack you to the Slifer Dorm if that's what Aster wants."

Zane looked at as if I held the key to the answer to his question though I couldn't make up my mind. So the other took the person off of my back to Slifer then for some reason I wanted to do it. I shrugged off the feeling.

Before I knew it Zane had stopped a few feet away from the Slifer entrance.

"Do you have a tail?" he asked the new boy.

Snow nodded as I approached him to look at his head to find a two silver wolf ears then I asked, "Can I…"

He nodded as I touched his silver wolf ears, stroking them then I saw his tail sway then hide again.

"I can walk the rest of the way." He said as he run into the dorm with us in tow.

We heard, "~Jaden-Ponya-Kun~" then someone hitting the ground as there was a shout from Sirus, "Snow get off of Jaden!"

When we got there, a very hyperactive Snow stood in front of a laughing, as he geed, "I'm Snow Pegasus, and this" pointing to a hand, a black bunny puppet on his hand, "is Zoomie."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
